Candy World
Candy World is a Hidden Object Location in the'' Seeker's Notes: Hidden Mystery'' game. Oh no, Darkwood's beloved confectionery is besieged by sweet monsters attracted to the delightfully wonderful smells of the shop. Help Antoine the Confectioner retake his domain! Candy World was introduced to the game as part of the Enchanted Confectionery Update released on August 4, 2017 and comprised the first part of the update's Timed Challenges. Candy World is the 39th location to be added to the Darkwood Town Map. Diary Entry: Unlocking and Open Quest Candy World unlocks at Game Level 111. During the Enchanted Confectionery special event challenge, Players level 11 or higher were able to unlock this event location. A quest will be given by Helen to help Antoine the Confectioner find the missing Candy World Key to his shop. The Key is obtained by exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations and successfully completing it. Once found, Helen will give Players a set of 10 Chocolate Beans Access Passes to start. Once unlocked, Candy World requires special item access passes to play. In addition to energy points, a certain number of the access pass called Chocolate Beans is required for each play of Candy World. The number of Chocolate Beans needed depends on the Rank of the Location. Once the event ended with the 2017 September Update, Candy World still requires Special Items/ Access Passes to play. Candy World is now a Premium Location. Chocolate Beans may now be obtained in the following ways: as a reward for successfully exploring any of the other unlocked Hidden Object Locations, both Regular Locations which require only energy to access such as Mayor's Office and Premium Locations which require special items to access such as Clothing Store; by combining collections such as the Allegations of Hypnosis Collection; and received as Free Gifts from Friends. Items The following is a list of Hidden Objects that can be found in Candy World. Depending on the Rank and Game Mode you may not have to find all the items in one play of the Location. * A * Bagel * Ball * Banana * Bread * Brush * Butterfly * Carrot * Cat * Champignon (mushroom) * Cheese * Cherry * Chili Pepper * Christmas Tree * Cloud * Coffee Grinder * Corn * Cornucopia * Cotton Candy * Crescent * Dog Figurine * Doll * Dragonfly * Eggplant * Envelope * Feather * Fish * Fork * Frying Pan * Glasses * Gloves * Goose * Hand Fan * Ice Cream * Jelly * Jug * Juice * Kiwifruit * Lemon * Lightning * Lock * Lyre * Mask * Milk * Newspaper * Orange *Oven Mitt * Padlock * Paper Plane * Peapod * Pen * Pepper * Piggy Bank * Pineapple * Pinwheel * Pizza * Pot * Pretzel * Pumpkin * Purse * Rainbow * Salamander * Salt Shaker * Scissors * Seahorse * Spaghetti * Spoon * Star * String of Beads * Teapot * Turtle * Unicorn * Venus Symbol (or Female Symbol) * Waterdrop (aka Drop previously) * Watermelon * Wheat * Whisk NOTE: Each hidden object item usually has 2 different versions that alternate randomly. Morph mode has its own items that need to be found, separate from those listed above. Collection Item Sets Listed below are the Collection Item sets specific to the Candy World location. note a random special fixer is also awarded whenever a collection is combined. Hints #Item Hints #*Cloud, Lightning, Star & Venus Symbol: seem to primarily occur as drawings on back wall & window. #*Spaghetti: this is a plate of spaghetti & sauce. #*Wheat: this is a sprig of natural wheat. #*Cheese is the traditional cartwheel shape so far. Also seen as a wedge of swiss cheese (w/holes). #*Ice cream is a cornet. The following hints gallery is a work in progress. CandyWorld_items.png|marked Items I was asked to CandyWorld2_items.png|CandyWorld2 maked items I was supposed to find CW Bagel locations.png|CW Bagel locations CW Ball locations.png|CW Ball locations CW Banana location.png|CW Banana locations CW Bread locations.png|CW Bread locations CW Brush locations.png|CW Brush locations CW Butterfly locations.png|CW Butterfly locations CW Carrot locations.png|CW Carrot locations CW Cat locations.png|CW Cat locations CW Champignon locations.png|CW Champignon location CW Cheese location.png|CW Cheese location CW Cherry locations.png|CW Cherry locations CW Chili Pepper locations.png|CW Chili Pepper locations CW Christmas Tree locations.png|CW Christmas Tree locations CW Cloud locations.png|CW Cloud locations CW Coffee Grinder locations.png|CW Coffee Grinder locations CW Corn locations.png|CW Corn locations CW Cornucopia locations.png|CW Cornucopia locations CW Cotton Candy locations.png|CW Cotton Candy locations CW Crescent locations.png|CW Crescent locations CW Dog Figurine locations.png|CW Dog Figurine locations CW Doll locations.png|CW Doll locations CW Dragonfly locations.png|CW Dragonfly locations CW Eggplant locations.png|CW Eggplant locations CW Envelope locations.png|CW Envelope locations CW Feather locations.png|CW Feather locations CW Fish locations.png|CW Fish locations CW Fork locations.png|CW Fork locations CW Frying Pan locations.png|CW Frying Pan locations CW Glasses locations.png|CW Glasses locations CW Gloves locations.png|CW Gloves locations CW Goose locations.png|CW Goose locations CW Hand Fan locations.png|CW Hand Fan locations CW Ice Cream locations.png|CW Ice Cream locations CW Jelly locations.png|CW Jelly locations CW Jug locations.png|CW Jug locations CW Juice locations.png|CW Juice locations CW Kiwi locations.png|CW Kiwi locations CW Lemon locations.png|CW Lemon locations CW Letter A locations.png|CW Letter A locations CW Lightning locations.png|CW Lightning locations CW Lyre locations.png|CW Lyre locations CW Mask locations.png|CW Mask locations CW Milk locations.png|CW Milk locations CW Newspaper locations.png|CW Newspaper locations CW Orange locations.png|CW Orange locations CW Oven Mitt locations.png|CW Oven Mitt locations CW Padlock locations.png|CW Padlock locations CW Paper Airplane locations.png|CW Paper Airplane locations CW Peapods locations.png|CW Peapods locations CW Pen locations.png|CW Pen locations CW Pepper locations.png|CW Pepper locations CW Piggy Bank locations.png|CW Piggy Bank locations CW Pineapple locations.png|CW Pineapple locations CW Pinwheel locations.png|CW Pinwheel locations CW Pizza locations.png|CW Pizza locations CW Pot locations.png|CW Pot locations CW Pretzel loctions.png|CW Pretzel locations CW Pumpkin locations.png|CW Pumpkin locations CW Purse locations.png|CW Purse locations CW Rainbow.png|CW Rainbow locations CW Salamander locations.png|CW Salamander locations CW Salt Shaker locations.png|CW Salt Shaker locations CW Scissors.png|CW Scissors locations CW Seahorse locations.png|CW Seahorse locations CW Spaghetti locations.png|CW Spaghetti locations CW Spoon locations.png|CW Spoon locations CW Star locations.png|CW Star locations CW String of Beads locations.png|CW String of Beads locations CW Teapot locations.png|CW Teapot locations CW Turtle locations.png|CW Turtle locations CW Unicorn locations.png|CW Unicorn locations CW Venus Symbol locations.png|CW Venus Symbol locations CW Drop locations.png|CW Waterdrop locations CW Watermelon locations.png|CW Watermelon locations CW Wheat locations.png|CW Wheat locations CW Whisk.png|CW Whisk locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Modes Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Timed Challenges Category:Walkthrough